My Lonely Heart
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Two broken, lonely hearts. MalikAnzu. Completed
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Lonely Heart  
  
By: Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not me.  
  
Anzu's point of view: I know it's true what they told me. I'm nothing. Nothing

but an idiot to ever consider them my friends. The truth is that I'm all alone.

Nobody cares about me, not that I can see. Maybe that's why he treats me this

way. I mean could you love someone who is nothing. I can't believe I'm

thinking this. No wonder I've stopped eating. I dropped two sizes already but he

still says that I'm fat. I no longer wear my short skirts because he says that I

look like a whore. My hair has gone limp and my eyes no longer look like my

own. I mean how more pathetic can I get? Maybe I shouldn't hang out with

them anymore but if I do that I'll feel even worse. I know that he likes someone

else he just says that I'm being a jealous girlfriend. Wouldn't you be jealous if

you never saw your so-called boyfriend, he never calls. It's like I don't exist.

But if he needs someone to help with his homework more along the lines of doing

it for him he shows up. If he needs money, I'm there. If anything happens I

have to be there to support him. I hate my life. Maybe I should end it? Nah, he

would just play the distraught part and get off easy even if would be his fault.

And the rest of them, I mean come on I hate them even more than I hate

myself. Well I don't hate everyone. I have a soft spot for psycho's blonde

psycho's to be exact. Even if he does call me the pharaoh's whore. I think I may

even be in love with him. But he would never love me back.

Malik's point of view: 

How I hate truly hate them, specially the pharaoh. He has everything that I

deserve. Friends, family, power but above all he has her, Mazaki. Even though

I'll never admit it to anyone I Malik Ishtar am in love with the woman. The

woman that makes my heart beat. The woman that gives me a reason to live.

True I may insult her but that's only because she's with him. I've seen the

way they treat her and it makes my blood boil. To treat such a loving and

beautiful creature like dirt is unforgivable. They haven't even noticed how

she starves herself. He even has her dressing like some nun. I understand her

pain on some levels. She's afraid of being alone but I'd rather be alone than be

with people like them. Sometimes I question if they even are human. I can't

believe that i'm still racking my brain thinking about them. They are such idiots,

first they drove Ryou away, of course it only upset me because we started to

become somewhat friends. Bakura of course was pleased but then was driven

even more insane if you can imagine from Ryou's constant crying, then they had

the odacity to come over to my house and warn my sister to keep me away. I

swear if Mazaki hadn't been there, I would've launched myself at the washed up

pharaoh right then and snapped his royal neck. I hate them even more than I

hate myself. But I can't help but envy them for having the one I love. Though

I doubt she could ever love me back. Who knows maybe I'll be able to get what I

want and stick it to the pharaoh as well. Oh what a wonderful plan indeed.

Misery: So did you like it? Remember be nice. It's only the beginning. Next

chapter will be in normal point of view I hope. Oh and my other story Q.S.R.

is sort of stuck because I'm trying to make it better so wait please. 'kay, kisses.


	2. Conclusion

Title: My Lonely Heart 

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Avril Lavigne's songs...

Chapter Two: True Love

Songfic- Avril Lavigne's How Does It Feel

Okay this is my attempt at a songfic so please be nice. This is the

conclusion to the story. I know that it took me a very long time to end it

but I just haven't had time to do anything. I chose this song because I

had it playing while thinking of a way to end this and it just clicked.

Hope you like it...

Thanks for all the reviews.

I'm not afraid of anything 

_I just need to know that I can breath_

_I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly_

When Malik arrived at the pier the first thing he noticed was the girl

leaning against the railing. It was none other than Anzu. He slowly

approached her, intent on telling her how he felt. But as he gazed at

her, her solemn expression couldn't go unnoticed. 'Is this the doing of

that pharaoh?' he thought angrily ready to tear him limb from limb.

That bastard had hurt her so much and yet she was still with him. She

deserved someone who would love her and take care of her.

_I am small and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

He knew that he was taking a big risk here but he was left with no

option. Whatever the punishment for loving her was, he'd take it gladly.

It killed him inside to see her suffering so much. And even if the

pharaoh ended up sending him to the shadow realm then so be it, he

needed her and he felt as though she needed him.

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get weak_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

He watched sadly as she wiped a few tears from her face. She slowly

turned around and he knew this was it, the moment in which he would

either have her or lose her. Anticipation began to build up inside of him.

He was utterly shocked when he saw her smile and say:

_Would you comfort me_

_Would you cry with me_

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and new that she felt the same

way he did for her. She loved him and no matter what happened he

would always remember this moment in which he held her in his arms

and returned her love with the same force as she did.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

I am small and the world is big

But I'm not afraid of anything

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me different

How does it feel

How does it feel

You're different from me different

Malik and Anzu remained that way on the pier for what seemed to be

forever. They watched the sunset together and awaited as the stars

graced the night sky. Still in the arms of the one she loved, Anzu knew

that she could now be happy seeing as she had finally gained the courage

to end all ties with Yami and try to be happy with the one she truly

loved.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Yes, I am finally

done with this story. Sorry for making it so short but I just had to get

this over with. Kisses to all...


End file.
